


A Dream Made Real

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Obi-Wan get married, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Cody, Sappy Obi-Wan, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Vode know how to celebrate, Wedding, Weddings bring family together, it's always Midday on Florrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: After far too long, Obi-Wan and Cody are getting married.The Vod'alor's wedding is a big deal. The Vode cannot wait to celebrate it.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946785
Comments: 26
Kudos: 209
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober continues!  
> Chapter 1's prompt is: Unwavering
> 
> I present, the first part of my Soft Wars Codywan wedding!
> 
> The events referenced involving Queen Neeyutnee can be found here: [Clones Share Bunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303976) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506)

CWCWCWCW

It had taken them so many years to get to this point. Cody was so, so glad Obi-Wan had finally come Home. That their life together was finally, truly starting. There was a part of him that still struggled to believe that this wasn’t a dream. He had wanted this for _so long._

“It’s real, my darling Kote,” Obi-Wan said as the Jedi stepped up to the clone’s side and slipped his arms around his ven’riduur’s waist. “It’s all real.”

Cody turned his head, so their foreheads met. Leave it to his Jedi to know his thoughts.

“We get married tomorrow,” he said softly.

Obi-Wan’s answering smile was _beautiful._ It took his breath away.

“Yes, we do.”

Cody’s love for Obi-Wan was unwavering. It didn’t matter how much time it had taken to get to this moment. It didn’t matter how many things they had endured together, and separately. It had taken but a single conversation for Cody to start falling for this man. His brothers liked to tease that he had taken one look at Obi-Wan and declared “Mine!” It was a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much. From the moment he first laid eyes on the man who was to be his General, he had been drawn to him.

A war spent together and then five years spent mostly apart. Still their love was strong. Cody could not ask for more. Not when they were finally going to build a future _together_. Maybe in time they could have a family, but for the moment the focus was on _them._

There was only one thing to say.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” Cody said before he kissed his beloved.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” Obi-Wan replied as they pulled apart.

Cody turned so he could wrap his arms fully around the other man.

“You ready for tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’m ready to be married to you. I could do without the rest, you know that. But you _are_ the Vod’alor and that has some requirements that go along with it,” Obi-Wan replied.

If Cody were to be completely honest, he could do without all the fuss too. He’d love to just say his vows with Obi-Wan, have dinner with their family & close friends and call it done. 

“I understand. I’m not looking forward to complications either. But when it’s done, you’ll be my riduur. That’s all that matters,” Cody said as he brushed a kiss to his beloved’s cheek.

Obi-Wan rested his head on Cody’s shoulder.

“I do like the sound of that.”

The dark-haired man smiled. 

“So do I.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan’s love for Cody was unwavering. Even when he had needed time to sort himself out after the war, even as he struggled to make peace with himself and his past…his love never waned, never flagged. His love was as strong as the man he felt it for.

He knew his path now. He knew the life he wanted.

And he knew he wanted it all with Cody.

CWCWCWCWCW

Deciding which dignitaries would be invited had been difficult to say the least. More than once Cody had been tempted to veto the idea entirely and declare it a Vode only ceremony. But Obi-Wan, Ponds and Padme kept reminding him that the Vode didn’t want to make themselves seem so closed and isolated, even if there were still limitations on visitors. And if he had done that, a number of Obi-Wan’s friends, his Jedi family, would have missed out. That possibility bothered Cody more than the appearance part, but Kote knew he had to think bigger picture.

Cody was looking forward to finally meeting some of Obi-Wan’s other Jedi friends. He desperately hoped the rest of them proved to be better than Quinlan Vos. One of his dearest friends, Bant, was on a relief mission and couldn’t make it, much to both of their disappointments. But his friends Garen and Reeft were both coming. As was Vos. Aayla was happy about that as he hadn’t visited in a while. Cody was attempting to keep his opinion neutral at best and just hoped the Kiffar didn’t cause any trouble. Nearly half of the Jedi Council would be in attendance, though it was only the members that were liked and trusted by the Vode.

He could only thank Fox’s bit of the Force that Duchess Satine had politely declined the invitation, citing a planned political trip that could not be rescheduled. That would have been every type of awkward imaginable, but prudence had suggested inviting her. She had been kind enough to send a wedding gift. They hadn’t opened it yet, as the last few days had been far too busy.

Bail and Breha were attending, of course. The current Queen of Naboo, Apailana, was coming, as was the former Queen, Neeyutnee. Her time as Queen of Naboo might be over, but the Vode would always appreciate what Neeyutnee had done for them. Giving Obi-Wan a document to give to Cody that gave Nubian validation to marriages performed by the bearer meant the galaxy to them when they had had nothing else. Senators Chuchi and Mothma were attending as was the Senators from Corellia and Ryloth. They were all very grateful that Orn Free Taa had been… _convinced_ to retire. Ryloth’s new Senator actually put the needs of the Twi’lek people first. It was a refreshing change.

Hondo Ohnaka had not been directly invited but they were fully prepared (as much as it was possible to be) for him to show up anyway. They all knew he would. It was just a question of when he would arrive and how much chaos he would cause when he did.

Unfortunately, Cody and Obi-Wan had also been badgering into allowing a single holonews crew. _Why_ that was necessary, Cody still didn’t understand. He understood people were curious about the Vode, but wanting _holonews_ coverage of them? It made no sense to him, but he deferred to those with more experience in such matters. Fortunately, Sabe, Fives and Echo had volunteered to keep an eye on the news crew.

Cody’s mind drifted back to a previous line of thought before screeching to a halt.

Force. _Vos and Ohnaka_ in the same place. Was it too late to call the whole thing off? He and Obi-Wan could say private vows anytime, anywhere…

But no. He’d never hear the end of it.

How had his life come to this?

Oh, that’s right. He fell in love with his Jedi.

And he wouldn’t change that for anything.  
CWCWCWCWCW


	2. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations with their family and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Flufftober prompt #16: Always
> 
> Much fluff and sappiness ahead! As if that's a surprise.....
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing this chapter!

CWCWCWCWCW 

Cody woke well before dawn, excitement and nerves preventing more rest. Obi-Wan followed mere moments later. Neither was in a hurry to get out of bed. The ceremony wasn’t until midday, so they weren’t expected to meet up with anyone until late morning. 

They were following no real set tradition. Like so much of their lives, their wedding day was a combination of traditions from multiple worlds. They would get ready separately, each with their closest family or friends as assistants, something that was a common Alderaanian tradition. Breha had mentioned it as one of her favorite memories from her and Bail’s wedding day. Obi-Wan said he thought that sounded lovely. With Breha’s encouragement, he and Cody decided to add it to their plans. They needed no officiant, but they were also doing something that was common on many worlds. Each would tell the other one of the reasons they were happy to be marrying them. They would then exchange Mandalorian vows. After their vows, they would exchange tokens. From there, they would share a meal with those closest to them before heading to the official celebrations in the main city square. That would involve speeches, but then more food, music, and dancing.

It was going to be a busy day, so they enjoyed a slow start to it.

Obi-Wan snuggled into Cody’s side and rested his head on his soon-to-be-husband’s chest.

“We get married today,” he said softly. 

Cody pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, we do. I can’t wait.” 

CWCWCWCWCW

They planned to say their vows in a small garden outside the Temple. The Concord Dawn Temple was far from what it would be once complete, but it did have several completed wings and a few garden spaces already. The vode were hard at work building additions and helping with landscaping. It would be a beautiful testament to the relationship between the Jedi and the Vode when it was finished. 

The Shebse whisked Cody off to one set of rooms to get ready while Obi-Wan’s friends did the same.

CWCWCWCWCW 

Obi-Wan let Bail, Breha and Padme fuss over adjustments to his outfit once he dressed. The tailors had done an excellent job. The black undertunic and pants fit well without being tight. The blue jacket was nicely tailored, so it wasn’t bulky. He was still pleased with the choice.

Once he was dressed, Padme went to make sure her children stayed neat and tidy until after the ceremony. Her blue and white dress was very simple by Nubian standards, but she looked beautiful. Anakin looked a little unsure in his formal attire, well matched though it was to his wife’s. Obi-Wan smiled. Some things never changed. Ahsoka had helped Anakin keep an eye on them while Padme helped him. The beaded collar and shimmery sheer sleeves of her deep blue top made her look so grown up. It was easy to forget sometimes that in the last few years, she really _had_ grown up. 

Obi-Wan adjusted his belts suddenly, an awkward attempt at distracting himself so as to stop his thoughts from wandering too far.

“You look wonderful! Cody will be so happy,” Breha assured, sensing his sudden unease but misunderstanding his reason.

“I hope so,” Obi-Wan said with a faint blush as he stopped the awkward movement.

“Of course he will. Breha is always right about these things,” Bail teased. 

The Jedi laughed, which he had needed. He trusted his friends to know. 

He was musing on the changes the last few years had brought to his life when Aayla slipped into the room. He knew Bly was with Cody, but Aayla, Bacara, Kit and Hardcase had been checking on the garden to make sure everything was ready. (He wasn’t sure where Fox was, though he was undoubtedly around) The last comm message he had received assured him Garen and Reeft were almost there with the rest of the guests for the ceremony. So if Aayla was joining them now, everything was set. 

Aayla came over after he adjusted his jacket for the fifth time in as many minutes. She looked beautiful in her strapless green and brown dress. It had a one shouldered cape, but she set that down on a chair as she came to his aid.

She batted his hands away. “Let me. You were never this nervous fighting droids!”

“Fighting droids was less intimidating!”

She snorted.

“That man has loved you since the moment he laid eyes on you. And I know you felt the same, even if you took longer to allow yourself to admit it,” she pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I love him. I just don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“You are here, you love him, and you are marrying him. How could he be disappointed?” She asked. 

“I am head of the Temple here _officially_ now. I’ll have a lot of work to do,” he reminded.

“Obi-Wan. Bly and I married before the war was even over. Being a married Jedi isn’t easy, but if your husband is supportive, which we both know Cody is, it is possible. I’m not saying it won’t be a lot of work. I'm not saying it will be easy. But you _know_ it will be worth it.” 

“He’s worth everything,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“He would never ask you to stop being a Jedi. That means he is willing to accommodate what it means for you. Just as _you_ have to make accommodations for his being Vod’alor. It will be alright,” Aayla said gently. 

“I know. I suppose that after making him wait so long…I’m afraid he’ll decide it’s not what he thought it would be.”

“He loves you. Don’t worry so much. Just _trust_ him. Trust him in this like you always trusted him in the field.” She clasped his shoulder. “ _Enjoy_ this day.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Quinlan’s padawan was so unlike her master in many ways, but they did share a deep love for those few they let _truly_ close. Aayla had grown into a fine woman and he was glad to see her so happy.

Anakin had been hovering nervously practically since he walked in the door.

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan gently.

“You’re getting married,” the younger man blurted out.

The older man blinked slowly.

“Yes? That is rather the point of today.” 

Anakin flushed in embarrassment.

“I know,” he said quickly. He paused, fidgeted. “I’m happy for you. You and Cody are kind of perfect for each other? But after all this time…I guess there’s a part of me that’s still surprised. I never would have thought you’d let yourself have this.” 

Obi-Wan sighed.

“Before the war, had someone told me this is where I’d be one day, I would not have believed it either. The war changed everything so much. It showed me that I _could_ be a Jedi, could do my job as a Jedi, even while having a relationship with Cody. And after, taking the time for myself that I did, it helped me decide just who and what it was I want to be. I know the future I want has him in it.”

Anakin hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and hugging him tight.

“I’m so glad I get to be here for this,” the younger man said softly.

The older man hugged back hard and whispered, “So am I.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered. 

“I love you too, Anakin.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody adjusted his sleeve. The silky material was so soft. It was so different from his normal clothes and even from his formal Vod’alor clothing. It was _perfect_ for such a special day. He would never call himself a fashion connoisseur, but he had known from the moment he first saw the sketches of this outfit that it was meant for him. The adjustments to make it _his_ rather than just a sketch seemed to come so naturally. The tunic being a blue like that of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber yet having his own sunburst pattern embroidered on the belt made it something that felt like _them_ to him. Part of Cody wondered when he had become such a sap, but part of him didn’t care. He was marrying Obi-Wan. He figured he was allowed a little sappiness on his wedding day.

“Big day is finally here,” Rex said as he bumped shoulders with his ori’vod.

“Yeah. Finally,” Cody said with a smile. “Almost can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

The blond smiled back and assured, “It was just a matter of time. You know he loves you.”

“I know. I’ve never doubted that. I just…wasn’t always sure this was going to happen. I love him so much and I’m so glad he’s finally Home and _ready._ ”

“I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. But that you found someone who was willing to support you in all of _this,_ from the start? Priceless, Codes. I’m happy he’s finally ready to settle down. I know how badly you’ve wanted this. I love you, ori’vod. And I’m so glad I get to watch you marry the love of your life today,” Rex said quietly. 

Cody pulled his little brother into Keldabe. “I’m glad we both have found happiness, Rex’ika.”

Rex shifted them into a hug. “So am I. I never could have imagined all this, growing up on Kamino. But look where we are now.”

“Yeah,” the older clone said, voice thick with emotion. “We get to _live._ ”

They separated and Cody took a good look at Rex. His dress tunic was Torrent blue with a white cape and white leggings to go with it. Silver embroidery decorated the hems and down the chest. Seeing his brother in that blue and white yet it not being armor…soothed one of the still rough edges in his soul. 

Ponds came over, decked out in his red three-piece suit with shimmering black and silver embroidery and silky black undershirt.

“Everything ok?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah. We’re good,” Rex assured.

“Good. We don’t have time for anything else,” Wolffe chimed in gruffly.

Wolffe still disliked formal wear, but his tailored black suit with gold embroidery at the hem and collar looked good on him. Cody knew Hardcase had expressed his _appreciation_ for the outfit.

“Always so helpful,” Bly deadpanned.

CWCWCWCWCW 

Cody let his eyes wander across their assembled family and friends as he waited for Obi-Wan to join him. His squadmates were all there along with their partners. Obi-Wan’s Jedi friends were there. Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and the twins were there. He couldn’t ask for more. 

He wasn’t ashamed of the tears in his eyes as he saw Obi-Wan coming up to join him in front of their loved ones. They had endured much to get to this moment, but it was worth it. He loved this man and always would.

(If he was willfully ignoring the presence of Hondo Ohnaka in the first row of seats…well. Who could blame him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the outfits (except Ahsoka's) can be found in the final chapter of [Shopping is Not for the Faint of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197046/chapters/62813368). However, when this one is done I will add a chapter with them here as well for ease of reference!


	3. The Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say their vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's flufftober prompt #27: Half-written
> 
> Many thanks to Shira and Evilkillerpoptarts for betaing and enabling!

SWSWSWSWSW

The garden they had chosen had a large open area that was suitable for the few rows of seats needed for their guests. It also had a small row of shrubs that separated a small spot designed for one or two people to meditate in from the rest of the area. That was a great location for Cody and Obi-Wan to stand. Immediately behind the circle were a few pink bushes with trees beyond the shrubs and bushes on three sides. Sunlight filtered beautifully through the trees. It gave a very romantic feel to the spot, which was part of why they had chosen it.

As he walked to join Cody, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think it was _perfect._

Everything about it was perfect. The spot. The presence of their families and closest friends. The outfits chosen for their special day. The weather.

Just _everything._

Once Obi-Wan reached his beloved, they joined hands. Vode ceremonies needed no officiant so with beaming smiles on both of their faces, they began.

SWSWSWSWSW

“You supported me from the moment you knew what I planned; you had faith even when I struggled. I feel strongest when you are with me. I love you and I am so glad I get to marry you today,” Cody said, voice strong and clear. 

Obi-Wan’s smile at the words lit up his entire being.

Then it was his turn.

“You are strong and steadfast. Even when I falter, you are there to help me stand. You never gave up, even when I gave you reason to. I love you and I am so happy I get to marry you today,” Obi-Wan said, voice steady even as the emotion welled within him.

They looked one another in the eyes and together they said their vows.

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde,” Cody said.

Obi-Wan replied in kind before repeating the vow in Basic for the sake of the few guests who were not fluent in Mando’a. “We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.”

No one would have blamed either of them for the tears in their eyes as they spoke. They had waited a long time for that moment.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyare,” Cody said before claiming his new husband’s lips for a deep kiss.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, my dear,” Obi-Wan breathed in reply.

Foreheads pressed together, they let themselves enjoy the moment. Their story was only half written. Their life together was truly only just beginning.

SWSWSWSWSW

As the vows were exchanged, Hondo wiped away a few tears and murmured, “So beautiful.”

Anakin could not believe he was agreeing with Hondo Ohnaka on anything, but it really was beautiful. Padme squeezed his hand and he looked over to see that his wife was tearing up. He understood. He was a little teary eyed himself. He looked over Luke’s head to Ahsoka to see her smiling widely. Her happiness for Obi-Wan was as clear in the Force as his own. Anakin knew he wasn’t the only one who had worried about Obi-Wan after the war. They were all glad he was finally settling into his future with Cody. 

SWSWSWSWSW

After the vows were exchanged it was time to exchange their tokens. Obi-Wan and Cody weren’t the type to wear rings, so they had chosen to go a different route. Neither of them knew what the other was planning, but their choices proved to be another sign of how well suited for one another they really were.

SWSWSWSWSW

Alpha -17 smiled in approval as the two men exchanged tokens. 

Obi-Wan went first. Smiling to himself, 17 had to say the man had truly done magnificently with Cody’s gift. Somehow the Jedi had gotten his hands on enough beskar to have a pair of vambraces made. And when Cody put them on it became clear that they weren’t just made of beskar. There was cortosis in them too. Alpha was impressed. Very impressed.

Cody’s gift was smaller but no less thoughtful. Obi-Wan wouldn’t really wear armor (17 knew Cody had tried so hard on that during the war). But the wrist cuff and matching lightsaber belt clip were things the Jedi would wear and use every day. They fit _him_ just as his gift fit Cody. 

The moment he realized that Cody had somehow managed the same combination of metals as Obi-Wan had, 17 was utterly certain the two were meant to be. He had had his doubts, given how long the Jedi had taken to settle down and come Home. But seeing them now, he was very pleased. He respected Obi-Wan as a Jedi, as a General. It was only seeing Cody _radiating_ with happiness that 17 truly decided he liked him as a man.

The fact that the two men laughed as they realized the similarity of their tokens made all assembled laugh too. It was a happy start to what 17 hoped was a happy marriage for Kote. The boy… _man,_ for all that he would always be one of 17’s cadets, deserved it.

SWSWSWSWSW

The schedule for the day allowed them a bit of time before they went to the meal they would share with those who had joined them for their vows. It gave Obi-Wan and Cody time to talk with those who hadn’t been with them during the final preparations.

They didn’t need to rush and the garden lent itself to calm.

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” Cody said to 17.

“Did you really think I would miss your wedding?” 17 challenged.

The younger clone smiled sheepishly. 17 sighed in fond exasperation before going over to say hello to the rest of Shebse.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan caught up with some of his Jedi friends.

“You are a ridiculous sap, Kenobi,” Garen said with a grin.

“You two are rather sickeningly sweet,” Reeft agreed.

“Why do I like either of you?” Obi-Wan teased.

“Because we know all the good stories?” Reeft offered.

“No, that’s why _I_ like you,” Anakin broke in.

Before much more could be said, the relaxed happy atmosphere was broken by Hondo who had somehow managed to procure a drink. 

“Come, my friends, this is a celebration! A party! We should be drinking…”

SWSWSWSWSW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally married!  
> Next time: Wedding reception shenanigans. You know there have to be shenanigans.
> 
> Amazing fanart by the talented CobaltBeam!


	4. Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober prompt #28: Starlight
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for their betaing and enabling!

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

After midmeal, it was time for the formal Reception. 

“We could just make a run for instead,” Cody offered quietly. “I’m sure we could make it to a ship before they caught us.”

It was obviously not quietly enough.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Ponds yelled from several feet away.

“As much as I would like to skip this part, Ponds and Padme have worked very hard on this. And, you _are_ the Vod’alor. This is an important state occasion,” Obi-Wan reminded gently.

Cody sighed.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Come, my dear, we’ve faced far worse,” the redhead said with a smile.

“Yes, but I usually could shoot those things.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The Official Reception was being held at the main festival grounds outside the capital city. After the first anniversary of Oya Vode Day, they realized it would be nice to have a dedicated location for large celebrations. Thus, they had scouted for a good open location with easy access to the light rail where they could build pavilions or put up large tents with ease. It had been the logical choice for celebrating the Vod’alor’s wedding. 

Neither Obi-Wan nor Cody really knew much about the plans for the reception, having left that in Padme and Ponds’ capable hands. Both _swore_ the newlyweds would love it. They would just have to trust their family on this one.

The reception started with far, far too many speeches about Cody and Obi-Wan. Rex gave a moving speech about how Cody had taken him under his wing when they were young cadets, how they had grown up together and how he was glad to be standing there that day, having had the privilege of watching his ori’vod exchange vows with the man he loved. Bly said a few words about how being married to a Jedi wasn’t easy, but it was worth it, and he was happy for them. Anakin talked about how Obi-Wan had taken him as his apprentice even when the young Jedi Knight should have been grieving. He talked about how they struggled as Anakin grew, but that he thanked the Force they both survived the war so they could be there, so Obi-Wan could find happiness like he had. He wished them all the best. Garen gave a short speech about being childhood friends with Obi-Wan and how he never would have expected to see Obi-Wan get married, but he didn’t think there was a better choice in the galaxy for him than Cody. Yoda said a few words, but if you asked the guests afterwards none of them were entirely sure what he was trying to say. 

Bail said a few words, both as their friend and as Chancellor of the Republic. Breha formally gave Alderaan’s best wishes to the happy couple along with a reminder of their friendship. Likewise, Queen Apailana gave Naboo’s congratulations, best wishes and friendship.

Then Cody and Obi-Wan made speeches themselves. Cody had tried very hard to get out of that but had finally conceded when Obi-Wan agreed. Cody started by thanking everyone for joining them on their special day. He talked about meeting Obi-Wan, about working alongside him during the war and getting to know one another. He spoke about falling in love so quickly it had made his head spin. The acknowledgement that Obi-Wan had known from the start what Cody was planning was the first time it had really been said aloud in front of anyone who wasn’t Vode. Cody spoke of patient love even as they spent time about apart after the war, each with so much they had to handle. 

“But it all brought us to this moment, and I couldn’t be more grateful to be here. I love you,” Cody said as he looked into his husband’s eyes.

Obi-Wan brushed away a stray tear and the crowd awwwwed.

“I don’t quite know how I’m supposed to top _that_ ,” he said. 

Chuckles went through the crowd. 

“Come on Mr. Negotiator, you got this!” Quinlan called obnoxiously from his seat. 

The disgruntled squawk a moment later made Obi-Wan think Aayla had elbowed her former master in the side. Good. He deserved it. Even if his comment had gotten more laughs out of the crowd.

“Well, with _that_ ringing endorsement,” Obi-Wan teased. He began, “If someone had told me the day the war started that I would meet the love of my life because of it, I would have thought them mad.”

Obi-Wan spoke of their journey together, of needing time to sort himself out after the war, but still loving Cody so, so much. He spoke of the realization that he was ready to come Home, ready for them to build their life together. And how grateful he was that Cody had been patient enough to wait for him. 

There wasn’t a dry eye among their family and friends by the time Obi-Wan finished his speech.

After the speeches, it was time for the meal. The meal consisted of many of their personal favorite dishes as well as a few specialty items from allied worlds. The Vode knew how to host a large celebration, there had been multiple Oya Vode Day anniversary celebrations after all, but they hadn’t ever done anything quite like this, so they outsourced. The appetizer and salad courses were catered by a Nubian company that had been thoroughly vetted by Padme and by Ponds & Jesse’s intelligence network. The main course and desserts were catered by an Alderaanian company that was vetted equally as thoroughly.

Of course the meal was when…shenanigans began. Before the meal was served, Bail got up to fetch himself and Breha something to drink.

Hondo took shameless advantage. Bail had no idea what to say and he was reluctant to cause an incident at Obi-Wan and Cody’s wedding. It wouldn’t look good for any of them.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The Senator from Ryloth said dryly, “You don’t look like Bail Organa.”

Hondo grinned widely and grabbed the place card in front of him before giving it a wave. “Of course, I am Bail Organa! This fancy little card right here says so!” 

Breha couldn’t help herself.

“You _have_ met my husband before, have you not, Senator?”

The Senator wisely gave up after that.

Hondo looked around before turning back to his tablemates. “Now this is a party. Clearly, I have taught them well. But why are so many of you looking so stuffy? Have a drink! It most likely isn't even drugged!”

Breha snorted with amusement. The others stared at him in horror.

Hondo shrugged.

"Did you know its always midday on Florrum?" He asked before downing his drink.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Several tables away, Bail had his head in his hands, torn between amusement and irritation. At least Padme and the Naboo delegation had been kind enough to “rescue” him after Hondo ousted him from his seat. Hopefully, he’d be able to steal it back after the meal was over.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan had known Hondo would find _some_ way to entertain himself during the party. He wasn’t sure if he was glad Breha was there or if he felt guilty. He supposed she looked like she was having fun. Bail on the other hand most certainly did _not._ Now if Aayla could just keep Quinlan busy so those two didn’t find trouble together...

“Relax, cyare, it’s fine. Honestly, no one in the galaxy expects normal, or worse, _formal_ behavior at a Vode celebration,” Cody said gently before kissing his new husband’s cheek. “Hondo is actually providing some much-needed amusement over there. Though I think someone should get poor Bail another drink.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW

They finally returned home after hours of celebrating. As they stood there under the stars while Cody opened the door, Obi-Wan realized it was the first time they were crossing that thresholds as _husbands._ He had married this wonderful man and was about to enter the home he had built for them. It didn’t matter that the redhead had done so dozens of times since he came Home and settled on Concord Dawn. It felt different, now.

As if he knew his beloved’s thoughts, Cody turned and kissed him in the starlight. “Welcome Home, cyare.”

(If the next morning they heard about a Minor Diplomatic Incident that Hondo and Quinlan caused in the early hours of the morning…it was definitely Someone Else’s Problem.)

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Quinlan and Hondo do?
> 
> It's a "What's On The Chip" scenario.


	5. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ease of references, The Wedding Outfits!

Ok, some of these are exactly what I picture them wearing, others are variants on these so your imagination is required!

Obi-Wan’s wedding outfit is heavily inspired by this:  


Cody’s Wedding Outfit is heavily inspired by this:  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409827634834033304/

Wolffe’s outfit:  


Ponds:  


Rex and Bacara wear coordinating (but not matching) outfits like this:  


Aayla  


Anakin and Padme  


Ahsoka, but imagine it in a lighter blue and as a matching top and pants:  
https://www.macys.com/shop/product/sl-fashions-sequined-cape-gown?ID=5369348

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you  
> Riduur- husband
> 
> Now with [art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cobaltbeam/633250275012034560) by the amazingly talented CobaltBeam!


End file.
